Outwitting Fate
by Lussina
Summary: Isabella, the youngest original, comes to Mystic Falls looking for her sister. What will she find? And how her visit will affect town's residents especially one black-haired vampire? Set in the season 2 of TVD
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Isabella, the youngest original and half-witch, comes to Mystic Falls looking for her sister. What will she find? And how her visit will affect town's residents especially one black-haired vampire? Set in the season 2 of TVD.

* * *

**Outwitting Fate**

**Prologue: The beginning of tears**

_**Send a hope upon a wave**__**  
**__**A dying wish before the grave**__**  
**__**Send a hope upon a wave**__**  
**__**For all this souls you failed to save  
~Sia, Lullaby**_

**Chicago, 1920yr.**

'You have to turn him!'  
'No, I don't! He doesn't want to be a vampire, Elijah!'  
'Well, he has to become one if he loves you, Bella.'  
Isabella looked furiously at her brother. Why did he have to bring this up again? How many times they had to have this conversation?  
'He loves me! And he can stay human, I don't mind.'  
'You don't mind? Bella! He'll get older and he'll die, and you? You'll be the same the whole time.'  
'I can die too and…'  
'Can you?' Elijah interrupted.  
Her eyes widened. What did he mean? Did he think that she…  
'Look Bella' vampire continued. 'I know that you care about him and that you don't want to rush him into things he isn't certain of, but you have to make him understand that this is inevitable. You can give him some time to adjust to this idea, but not a whole life. And I think you should start giving him your blood.'  
'What? Why? I don't think…'  
'It's Chicago. Accidents happen here every day. You know that Bella, that's why you chose to stay in this town in the first place.  
Bella felt fear for a moment than chased it away. 'I put… I mean, my witch has put on him some protective spells. Nothing supernatural can hurt him without facing me first.'  
Elijah sighed frustrated. Why couldn't she see reason? He delicately took her hands in his and started: 'I wasn't talking about supernaturals, Bells. There are plenty of human murderers out there and you know it.'  
He felt her shivering. Elijah squeezed her hands and continued.  
'Isa, you decided to keep your emotions and you decided to love. You're happy and I know that Edward is real reason to it. I just don't want you to lose him. It hurts too much. You shouldn't experience it.'  
She couldn't speak. Her eyes watered when she recalled things from his past he was talking about.  
'Elijah, I… I'll think about it, okay?' That was all she could give him.  
'Okay, but don't think too long. Talk to him'  
She nodded.  
'I'll be leaving.' He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 'Farewell, dear sister. And happy anniversary. See you around.'  
'Bye, Elijah and thank you.'  
He smiled and then left her apartment in second.

**~O~**

She arrived at the restaurant earlier than expected but she wanted to surprise him. But as soon as she walked in she was told that Edward was not there yet. She sat at the table, ordered red wine and waited.

After Elijah departure she made decision. She will talk to Edward once again. She won't rush him into anything, but her brother was right. She had to make some precautions. She should give him her blood just to make him stronger. And maybe one day he'll want to be with her forever.

She looked at the clock on the wall. He was 10 minutes late. Weird. He was never late, but maybe something kept him at work.

She looked around the room. Tonight restaurant was full. Many pairs and groups of friends gathered here to celebrate fine evening. Isabella was getting bored. She started fiddling with napkin. The dim light of candles reflected in her gold wedding ring.

One year. She could remember her wedding as it was yesterday. She couldn't recall happiest time in her long life. And despite some problems with their different natures, she found out that love could really conquer it all. Edward was amazing and she thanked God every day for meeting him. So what he didn't want to become a vampire? They could resolve the problem in future. She was sure of it.

She called waiter and ask him about Edward. The restaurant manager called Edward's work and found out that her husband left firm two hours ago.

Two hours ago? She looked at the clock. And he was almost hour late? Wave of panic swept through her body. What if something happened to him? What if someone assault him? She should have reacted earlier. She had to find him.

She paid for the wine and left the restaurant in hurry ignoring the waiter's calls of worry.

Outside welcomed her with blow of chill air. The night was starless. Clouds surrounded round moon. Street lanterns were already lit but there were only few humans walking on the pavement.

She didn't care. There was only one thought in her mind. She had to find him.

Now when she thought of him, she knew something bad happened. And she had to save him. Before it was too late. She was so panicked. What if…? No! That won't happen! She'll find him. She has to.

She followed the scents. She found dark narrow street with his blood on the pavement. There was no sight of him though. Where was he? She tried magic. She found the attackers. Three drunk men. She killed them. And still she was looking everywhere. She wanted to find Edward so badly.

But…

…she never did.

* * *

**AN: **What do you think? Please review and let me know! :)


	2. Ch1 New direction

AN: Thank you all for your reviews and favourites and follows! They made my day :) As for pairings, I want to make it B/D but I'll see if Edward let it be this way xP

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New direction**

**I had to find you  
Tell you I need you.  
**_~Coldplay 'The Scientist'_

**Cracow, 2009.**

It was about time. History was to repeat itself once again. Definitely the new doppelganger was supposed to appear around that century. Was Niklaus aware of it? Had he already broken the curse? How long it's been since she last saw him?

Isabella looked through a window at the sleeping town. She had been in Cracow for almost five years. She worked as a nursery teacher letting small children soothe her broken heart. But her time here was up. She couldn't stay any longer in this town risking that someone will question her ageless looks.

_But where will I go?_

Should she go to her brother and help him? Or maybe should she keep a low profile and continue mending her shattered heart? Why should she help Klaus anyway? It's not like he helped her with anything. He just kept killing, drinking blood and destroying all her little human friendships she made while she was around him. Bella got tired of her brother's curse drama. But that was like two hundred years ago. Deep down she missed him.

But there was a problem. With Klaus she always had to be wary as he had tendencies to overreact. Moreover, Bella had some secrets she didn't share with him and still didn't want to.

For example Isabella had a beautiful tiger-like cat named Chester who she got from certain witch as a thank-you gift.

'What do you think, Ches?' she asked her furry friend which was lying on her bed. 'Would you like to meet my impulsive, murderous brother?'

Fawn-striped creature looked at her with big green eyes and stood up stretching. Cat jumped on her wooden desk and clawed out some old letter from small heap of papers.

Vampire looked at Rebekah's letter from 1922. Isabella remembered almost every line of it. The letter concentrated on certain vampire named Stefan Salvatore whom Rebekah and Klaus met in Chicago. Her sister wrote about how deep in love she was with this young bloodsucker and how he was 'the one'.

Although it wasn't first time Rebekah fell in love and claimed someone 'the one' Bella was happy for her sister and curious if this relationship lasted. She envied Becca her ease of falling in love. Maybe Chester wanted to tell her that she should learn how to be happy again. How to love again…

_No. There will be no one else…_

As she was looking at the letter she realised how much she missed her sister. Rebekah was the only one that knew Isa completely. Bella didn't have to pretend or restrain herself with Becca.

Rebekah knew Bella's biggest secret. She knew that Bella was half-vampire and half-witch.

And now Isa needed her magic to track her sister's necklace. The one their mother gave Rebekah. That was the only way to find original sister as other spells just didn't work that efficient.

Bella pull out her grimoire and chanted a spell over the globe. She cut herself and let few drops stain the paper. Drops merged into one line that led from Cracow across the ocean to some small town in Virginia State.

Bella narrowed her eyes and read small caption.

_Mystic Falls_.

Finally she was going home.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but next chapter will be much longer and there will be Damon in it, finally ;) If anyone is willing to become my beta-reader I would really appreciate it! PM me ;)

Please review and let me know what do you think of it!

L.


End file.
